


He didn't feel anything anymore.

by sapphicqueen3000



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Humanity Switch (Vampire Diaries), Jaleb, M/M, No Humanity, No Humanity (Vampire Diaries), Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicqueen3000/pseuds/sapphicqueen3000
Summary: Kaleb is lost and has only one choice left.
Relationships: Kaleb Hawkins & Hope Mikaelson, Kaleb Hawkins & Jed, Kaleb Hawkins/Jed, Kaleb Hawkins/Jed/Original Character(s), werewolf / vampire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	He didn't feel anything anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Today I chose pain. Enjoy!!

Kaleb and Jed were laying in bed, Jed was sleeping but Kaleb didn’t want to sleep; all he wanted was to stay in his arms and smell his scent -it was a mix of sweat and a cologne that smells like candy, Wade had gotten that to him for a joke but Jed ended up liking it and using on a daily basis- but he decided against an all nighter of admiring his boyfriend, he loved him but he also loved sleeping. As soon as Kaleb closed his eyes and turned to his side of the bed, Jed opened his own,  
“Why aren’t you sleeping?” he said with a sleepy voice  
“I was just about to do that” Kaleb said as he turned to look Jed that was now facing him,  
“You were admiring the view” he said and rubbed his hand to Kaleb’s cheek, Kaleb laughed and kissed his hand  
“Don’t flatter yourself teen wolf” he teased him and Jed laughed but interrupted his laughter with a yawn. 

They suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the outside, they shared a confused look and got up immediately, in a matter of seconds Kaleb was ready and had helped Jed find his hoodie and his pajama pants, after they were both done Jed took a quick look at the hallway but none of the other students were up.  
“Why is no one up didn't they hear the noise?” he asked  
“Maybe it was just very close to us” Kaleb suggested  
“Maybe…” he said but something told him this wasn’t adding up “I’ll check the yard and you check the rest of the school” he said and as long as he finished he expected Kaleb to run and do the quick check of the school but instead Kaleb stood in front of him and kissed him  
“Be careful we don't know what might be out there, there’s a big chance whoever it is ain't that friendly” his voice was low, he could barely hear him, he grabbed Kaleb’s hands and kissed them  
“I am gonna be fine Kaleb don't worry about me, and you’ll slay whoever is bothering our school again so I am not worried; okay maybe a little but I’d be a terrible boyfriend if I didn’t worry at all” he said semi joking and Kaleb let out a small grin and then run to check the school.

Jed got outside and thought of checking near their room to see if the noise got from there but right after another identical noise came from the backyard; he run fast wishing it was full moon or that he was hybrid so he could turn and tear apart whoever was there; he regretted that thought as quick as it came to him, he didn’t like to kill, he was a good person, yeah he didn’t like to kill, he didn't like that..The noise repeated once more and this time Jed run as fast as he could and he then saw...two witches? 

A person with long dark red hair and a sick smile on their face was staring at Jed with pleasure, besides them a person was holding some kind of artifact and they were casting some sort of spell that Jed figured was causing the noise.  
“Who are you?” he asked with an angry tone in his face -the noise was hurting his ears-  
“Why don’t you ask your friend Hope?” the person had a british accent, was this another enemy of Hope’s family?  
“And why do you care?”  
“I just want to illuminate everything she loves and holds dear, starting with her second wolf pack as we’re speaking your pack is spreaded around the school yard probably dying” that instinct to kill came back to him, he growled at them “My name is Aurora” she smiled and gave a nod to her witch.  
Jed started to feel that pain, the horrific pain of the transition, impossible , he thought to himself only then to realize these witches are no joke. His bones were breaking, he yelled and screamed in agony.  
“Why...are...you...doing...this?” he asked in between his screams of suffering  
“Cause a werewolf can’t become a hybrid if they are in wolf form” she said and unbothered watched Jed suffer, she even enjoyed it a beat.

Kaleb came in vampire speed to take Jed but Aurora stopped him and threw him away with force. He spitted blood from his mouth and got up head strong to face her, he tried and he tried but Aurora was way more powerful than him,  
“Jed listen to me everything is gonna be okay I’ll get you out of here” he said whilst fighting Aurora, she laughed hysterically  
“Love is a weakness boys, that’s what got me here” Kaleb rolled his eyes and Jed couldn’t listen a lot anymore he was almost turned…

Kaleb tried to stop it, he did, but as soon as Jed turned the witch killed him, he snapped his neck like it was nothing; he saw the life fade from his yellow glowing eyes and he slowly turned back into his human form, Kaleb almost collapsed to the ground...but... he released himself from Aurora and went to Jed’s body. He bit his arm and tried to give him his blood, but the blood just stood there all over his lips dripping down his chin, Kaleb failed, he was dead...he was really dead...no; he couldn’t be dead; he couldn't; he just had to wait and see him come back to life; what was he thinking? only Hope could cure him; he took his lifeless body to his arms and ran inside screaming Hope’s name or just asking desperately for help. 

All of the school was in the hallways and the common room, all of the wolfs had disappear, at that moment Kaleb only cared about one wolf, his wolf; Hope finally arrived where he was, she gave her wrist to Kaleb so he can bite her and make a wound, she did what she needed, but , nothing was happening. Kaleb’s eyes were filling with tears  
“You should be able to fix this...you’re...you’re the cure...why isn’t he waking up Hope?” he was trembling  
“I...I am sorry Kaleb he...is gone” with these words Kaleb completely zoned out from the rest of the school… 

The only things in the room were him and Jed’s...dead body. He couldn’t breathe properly; his eyes were blurry; he was alone. He holded Jed’s arm; it was already getting cold; his skin wasn’t bright and full of life anymore; he placed his arm on his cheek and then kissed it one last time to say goodbye. The pain was too much; he couldn’t bear to live like this; to feel his absence every other moment of his life; he knew what was the only solution; in the very distance Kaleb could hear his friends begging him not to do it, but it was too late. 

Kaleb closed his eyes and turned everything off. 

He had succeeded; he didn’t feel the pain anymore; he didn’t feel anything anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Jed only thought Aurora was a witch its not changed.


End file.
